


Six College Credits

by Fraulein



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loyalty, Missing Scene, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein/pseuds/Fraulein
Summary: If there was one thing SHIELD was good at, it was the element of surprise. Not only did they steal all of Jane's equipment, but they also gave it back with just as much expediency. Darcy meets the day with some skepticism and finds an interesting challenge in Agent Coulson.
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Darcy Lewis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: Darcy Lewis Bingo





	Six College Credits

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank thestancyg and Crimtastic for their help brainstorming. It was invaluable and both of you gave me ideas that strengthened my story considerably! 
> 
> This fic is for the Darcy Lewis bingo. It checks off box C3 - Six College Credits.

Holding her tongue was not generally a skill Darcy excelled at. But even she was cautious in the face of armed, black-clad, muscular men with the power of a secret government agency behind them. So, she grit her teeth and stood quietly off to the side as they unloaded the research materials they had taken just a few days earlier. Darcy wasn’t exactly sure what she expected SHIELD to do to her if she did or said something they didn’t like but she wasn’t anxious to find out either. That the agents acted in tandem like a well-oiled machine, simply reinforced her impression that they were dangerous. It also made her leery of getting too close. 

Still, she thought someone should at least comment on SHIELD’s about-face. They had hijacked Jane’s research and had literally taken everything not nailed down, including Darcy’s iPod. Now they were returning it without even an apology? Knowing that their change of heart was tied directly to Thor’s threat of reprisal did not reassure Darcy given that the big guy had disappeared moments later. There was little he could do from Asgard if SHIELD suddenly changed their minds. She held no illusions. Jane’s research would continue but only at the whim of bureaucrats backed by gun-toting lackeys. 

What amazed Darcy was that Jane seemed to be completely oblivious to the threat hanging over them. Chastising men twice her size to be careful with her equipment she flitted from one end of the lab to the other completely in her element. Darcy knew Jane was just thrilled to be getting her life’s work back. She hadn’t had time to consider what it all meant. But, Darcy had. And, she didn’t like the conclusions she was coming to. They were being overrun by a secret government agency and she doubted Jane’s work would ever see the light of day again. Darcy also had a feeling she could kiss her six college credits goodbye. With the amount of government oversight she could see coming their way, chances were the last week would be classified to high heaven. Some rumors of aliens and fire breathing metal monsters might get out but with no confirmation, they would dissipate and join other conspiracy theories on the internet. Puente Antiguo would be just one more UFO story for the books – if it even got that far. 

“You’re awfully quiet Miss Lewis.”

Darcy didn’t flinch but it was a near thing. Turning to find Agent Coulson standing at her side she had a snarky retort on the tip of her tongue but it dissipated when she caught his expression. There was a certain smugness to his otherwise bland countenance that made her wary. As non-threatening as the man seemed she had a feeling there was more to him than met the eye and that unnerved her. Darcy suspected Coulson knew exactly what he was doing and a flash of irritation surged through her. She didn’t like being played with. She generally preferred being the one to tease and poke but in this instance, Darcy thought caution was the better part of valor and kept her peace. 

Agent Coulson both worried and annoyed Darcy. That he confiscated Jane’s research without so much as a by your leave was only the beginning. It was that he nurtured the impression he was just a mild-mannered government stooge that made her question what and who he really was. She thought it was unlikely such a man would be in charge of SHIELD’s jackbooted thugs unless he brought more to the table than just a good suit. It made her wonder what sort of secrets he might know and how he had risen through the ranks of a secret paramilitary organization to gain such authority. But all she knew was that this was not a man to be taken lightly.

Certain that agents in charge did not initiate chit chat with the help Darcy was caught off guard but quickly recovered and replied, “What is there to say?” Coulson wanted something. She was sure of it. She just couldn’t figure out what it was she had to offer. Darcy knew her worth but she also knew that in SHIELD’s eyes an intern mattered little. Jane was the reason they were there. Darcy was nothing more than a side note they had to contend with.

“I was under the impression you are usually quite chatty.”

Darcy stiffened. She had never had a conversation with the man and had barely seen him in passing. Now he suddenly had insights into her usual behavior? If that didn’t scream big brother is watching she didn’t know what did. Cocking her head to one side, and smiling grimly she considered her response. She was tempted to be snide. To tell the agent where he could step off. But fear held her back. Coulson held all of the power here. Darcy was simply something he could play with while he waited for his men to finish their job.  


Aiming for nonchalant and certain she wasn’t fooling him, Darcy replied, “I guess I don’t have much to say. Besides, it looks like Jane’s got everything well in hand.”

“Yes, it does,” the agent readily agreed and silence descended between them. Darcy shifted uneasily and was just about to make a lame excuse to join Jane when Coulson said, “I was wondering if I could buy you a cup of coffee.”

It took a moment for Darcy to register the request. Turning to look at the agent in surprise she was met with a small, bland, vaguely friendly smile. Confusion chased worry as Darcy tried to figure out what the man wanted. Curious despite herself she threw caution to the wind and replied, “Yeah, sure.”

“Excellent.” With a nod, the agent turned and led the way to the lab’s front entrance. Darcy followed, wondering as she did what she thought she was doing. She could think of no reason why Coulson would want to speak with her. Yet, she trailed after him, reassuring herself he didn’t have a nefarious reason for his invitation and that he probably just wanted to get to know her better.

They walked the two blocks to the diner in silence. On the way, Darcy resisted the impulse to ask what Coulson wanted. Uncertainty plagued her and she desperately wanted to say something to dispel her unease. But, she thought it was best to let Coulson initiate the conversation as she was there at his behest. Glancing over at the man Darcy was struck by his flawless appearance. His suit was immaculate. And his shoes actually shined, even with all the dust of the desert. It was sort of irritating. And intimidating. Given everything that had happened in the past week, it wasn’t necessarily a look that generated trust. Had there been a wrinkle or a scuff mark Darcy might have been more willing to believe the agent was as approachable as he tried to appear. 

If Coulson sensed Darcy’s discomfort he gave no sign and maintained his silence. They managed to order their coffee and fix it to their tastes before he finally got to the point. “I understand your internship comes with six college credits.” 

That got Darcy’s attention. The details of her internship weren’t exactly common knowledge. And while it seemed like a neutral topic Coulson would not have brought it up if he didn’t have a purpose. Slowly lowering her coffee cup to the table Darcy got the distinct impression she was being scrutinized. Why she wasn’t sure. But it was not a comfortable feeling. Treading carefully she replied, “Yeah. I’ve got six more weeks and a paper to write.”

“I see.” After a moment Coulson asked, “Have you chosen your paper topic yet?”

Wary that the question was some sort of trap she couldn’t see Darcy hesitated to answer. But not seeing the harm in replying she decided to play along. “I’ve been working on a software program for Jane. It tracks atmospheric changes from night to night. I’m going to describe my method and findings. Data organization for scientific discovery, focusing on astrophysics applications.”

“Interesting. Have you given any consideration how the past week will affect your premise?”

“Oh,” Darcy responded, not completely surprised by his question but still caught off guard. It seemed so benign. She found herself letting her guard down and warming to the conversation. “I haven’t. But it shouldn’t matter all that much. The anomalies we’ve seen would just create larger shifts in data. The data collection would be the same. The software would just document the outcome.”

“I see. Unfortunately, Miss Lewis, none of that information can be made public.”

Not sure she had heard correctly Darcy sputtered out, “What?”

“None of the information you’ve gathered can be made public. The past week in its entirety will be classified top secret. You won’t be able to use any of it for your paper,” Coulson explained. 

Coulson’s words hit like a lead balloon. Darcy had known something was coming but she hadn’t been as prepared as she thought. Hearing Coulson state unequivocally that the information they had gathered couldn’t be used shook her. It was also disconcerting with how matter of fact he was about it. He clearly wasn’t at all bothered that he had just destroyed her only chance of graduating on time. She suddenly recalled Erik telling the story about a colleague disappearing when SHIELD showed up and a shiver ran through her. She wondered just how close she and Jane had come to disappearing and if she was treading that line even now. Slowly sitting back in her booth Darcy considered how she should respond. Deciding there was really nothing else she could do she took the bull by the horns and said, “You’re not going to let Jane publish anything are you?”

“Dr. Foster will be allowed to publish – eventually. There might be parts that will need to be redacted but she should be able to submit something for peer review.”

“And me?”

“While your work on its face doesn’t appear to include the particulars regarding this past week I would hate to have any information get out. I’m going to have to ask you not to submit your paper.”

“Ok,” Darcy drawled, dragging out her response to buy some time. “What can I write about? My data collection program was the reason I came out here.”

“That is unfortunate but I can’t allow you to jeopardize the integrity of this site. None of the information you’ve gathered can be used. I’m sorry.”

Darcy laughed disdainfully, “No you’re not. You made up your mind about my paper before you even knew what I was going to write about. It’s why you brought me here. What I’d like to know is what I’m supposed to do now? I need six science credits to graduate and I’m not taking an incomplete.”

“You are in a difficult position,” Coulson agreed. He considered her for a long moment before offering, “There might be a way I can help you.”

Darcy narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She wasn’t about to trust the agent’s offer but was curious none the less. With a slight sneer, she asked, “Yeah, how?”

“You see Miss Lewis, you are in a unique position. I think you might be able to help me. Dr. Foster is going to be busy with her research. She won’t have time to go over the details of her work with SHIELD. I was hoping that might be something you could do.”

Taken by surprise Darcy laughed despite herself. “You want me to brief you on Jane’s work?! I wouldn’t know where to begin. I’m a poli sci and computer sciences major. Not astrophysics.”

“I think you probably know more than you think. You can interpret the data Dr. Foster has collected, can’t you? From a statistical standpoint, you could show us how the data shifted when the anomalies appeared. You could probably tell us why that makes a difference in Dr. Foster’s research.” 

“Well, yeah. The shift wouldn’t be that hard to see in the graphs. I mean-” Darcy stumbled to a stop. It suddenly occurred to her what Coulson was asking her to do. “You want me to spy on Jane!”

“I wouldn’t go so far as to call it spying. We simply need someone to provide us with information. Walk us through the intricacies of Dr. Foster’s data. You should be able to do that.”

Feeling vindicated that her distrust had been justified Darcy threw caution to the wind. She couldn’t resist castigating him. “You had Jane’s work for days. You couldn’t figure that out on your own?”

Coulson cocked his head to the side acknowledging her accusation. With a slightly depreciative smile, he replied, “Apparently our computer techs had difficulty accessing Dr. Foster’s research. I’m told the security you’ve built into her data files is quite impressive.”

Darcy snorted, “So you need me. You know you could ask Jane for access. She’d just tell me to give you everything you need.”

“I could,” Coulson conceded. “But it would be quicker if you gave me the research now. I need you to transfer the data over to this drive and include instructions on how to access the information in the future,” Coulson said, sliding a small USB drive over to her. 

Darcy looked down at the benign piece of tech with trepidation. For a moment everything fell away and the drive seemed to loom larger than life. She couldn’t believe she was having this conversation. It all seemed rather incredible. Never in a million years would she have predicted a secret government agency would ask her to spy for them. While Darcy wasn’t remotely tempted to help Coulson, she was curious to know what he would give her if she did. With a scornful glare, she said, “So I get you Jane’s research and you what? Give me anything I want? As long as I stab Jane in the back.”

“You will simply be giving us access to information we would eventually get in time. You’re just providing it sooner. That is all.”

“Yeah. No. You want me to spy on Jane,” Darcy argued, angry with how simple Coulson was making out to be. As if betrayal was an everyday occurrence. 

“I’m curious Miss Lewis. Why are you so resistant to my request? You would lose nothing in helping me. Dr. Foster will eventually provide us with the information. But you could benefit. I was under the impression you needed your six science credits to graduate.”

Darcy froze. So, it was blackmail. That was why she was there. She would be able to write her paper if she gave Coulson Jane’s research. For a brief fleeting second Darcy considered handing over the data. But the wrongness of it burned. It infuriated her that Coulson had got her to even consider it. There was no way she would betray Jane like that. It didn’t matter if Jane herself would eventually give SHIELD the files. Darcy wanted no part in it. She let out a disbelieving laugh, “I’m not going to just give you Jane’s research. Yeah, I need my science credits but I can figure something else out. Jane will come up with something. We’ll manage.”

“Are you sure you want to do that? SHIELD can be very generous,” Coulson pressed, looking at her expectantly as if he thought he just needed to say the right thing to convince her. 

Eyes wide in disbelief Darcy was appalled that the man thought he could still persuade her. She was even more insulted than she had been before. “Now you’re trying to bribe me?! I don’t need money that badly. And, I don’t care who you are. Or, what you can do to me. I’m not giving you Jane’s research.” 

Coulson watched her intently before nodding slightly. “Very well. Dr. Foster will just have to put her research on hold for a few days to walk us through her findings.”

Sliding out of the booth Darcy exclaimed in a huff, “I’m out of here. I can’t believe you tried to blackmail me.”

“I don’t think our conversation could be described as blackmail Miss Lewis. You chose not to give me the information I requested. It’s really quite simple.”

“Yeah, wait until Jane hears about how simple this conversation was. You’ll never get her research,” Darcy scoffed as she headed for the door.

Coulson calmly followed and asked, “You plan to share this conversation with Dr. Foster?”

“Of course I am!”

“Good.”

Caught off guard Darcy came to a halt just outside the diner. Skeptical of Coulson’s response and unable to figure out what his angle was now she repeated, “Good?”

“Yes. You should share this conversation with Dr. Foster. You are very loyal Miss Lewis. Dr. Foster is lucky to have you.”

Confused Darcy stood in the middle of the sidewalk and watched as Coulson walked away. She didn’t know what to think. She was still getting her bearings when Coulson turned back and said, “About that paper. As long as you don’t mention this week you should be fine. I’d appreciate it if you let us review it before you submit it.”

Dumbfounded Darcy starred after the agent for a moment before hurrying to catch up. “Wait a minute. Now you’re telling me I can write my paper?” 

“Yes. It shouldn’t be a problem. Data collection and file organization for scientific research shouldn’t violate any of the non-disclosure agreements you’re going to have to sign when we get back to the lab.”

Darcy groaned, “I knew we’d end up signing a bunch of those. There was no way you were going to let us get away without them.” Coulson shrugged in response and continued down the street. Just a step behind Darcy wore a contemplative frown as she considered the last half an hour. With a small incredulous laugh, she said, “So this was a test?”

Coulson glanced back and gave her a wry smile. “Yes. It was. Which you passed. I’m impressed, Miss Lewis. A lot of people would have handed over the research.”

“And, if I had given it to you, you would have let me write my paper?”

“Yes. Although you also would have been immediately escorted off the premises. Since you refused to help me you can stay for your remaining six weeks. I don’t believe you are a security risk.”

Feeling as if she had whiplash Darcy couldn’t help but laugh in disbelief. This was not what she expected. Although she had to admit she was sort of impressed. Threatening her college credits was the perfect ploy to see if she would betray Jane. While she wasn’t thrilled she could see Coulson’s reasoning. Jane’s work was probably as top secret as it got. In SHIELD’s eyes having a lowly, unpaid intern hanging around was a security breach just waiting to happen. Still, it didn’t sit well with Darcy that the man had tried to blackmail her and she felt Jane should know what she was dealing with. “I’m still telling Jane,” she warned.

“Good,” Coulson replied, clearly unconcerned. “I think she needs to know just how loyal you are. And, how far SHIELD is willing to go to protect her. Loyalty cannot be bought, Miss Lewis. You are to be commended. Most people would have looked after their own interests.”  


Not knowing quite what to think Darcy didn’t respond. Confusion warred with vindication as she grappled with the agent’s approval. It was nice to have no matter how unexpected or unlooked for. Finally, she said, “I still don’t trust SHIELD. You guys have a lot to answer for. Taking Jane’s work the way you did wasn’t cool.”

Coulson nodded in understanding. “Give us a chance Miss Lewis. I think you’ll find that SHIELD generally has good intentions. And you should know - we protect ours. Which you have now become.” 

Darcy considered the agent’s reply. She took some small comfort in his claim SHIELD would protect her. However, there was something still nagging at her and she needed answers before she could truly let her guard down. “Ok. I have questions about that. You say you protect people but Erik said you disappeared a friend of his. Are you going to disappear Jane? Or me?!”

“No, we are not going to disappear either of you,” Coulson answered, clearly aggrieved by the question. “Dr. Foster’s work is here. And, currently, this site is secure. If that changes, we will revisit how we operate but for now, I don’t foresee any problems. And Miss Lewis you should know SHIELD doesn’t simply disappear people. We do, however, put them in protective custody when there is a threat against them. And, it is always their choice whether they take our protection or not.”

“Oh. Ok. Good to know,” Darcy replied. Her worry regarding SHIELD’s motives lessening with Coulson’s reassurances. Still, she had her doubts and felt she needed to take a stand. “Just so we’re clear, I’m not joining SHIELD. Even if I do look good in black. Super-secret government agencies are not something I aspire to be part of. Besides, you guys have way too many guns. They are so not my thing.”

Coulson cast an amused glance her way. “Don’t worry Miss Lewis. No one is going to be giving you a gun. We will be giving you a panic button and a tracking device. Which I encourage you to keep with you at all times.” 

“Panic button and tracking device?” Darcy exclaimed in dismay. “What is it you think is going to happen?” 

“Nothing. But in my experience, it’s best to be prepared.”

Darcy found herself warming to the agent. He was fun to talk to once he loosened up a bit. Given how they had started the day she was more than a little surprised with how easily they had fallen into chatting. She couldn’t resist teasing him now that she was sure he would play along. “Has anyone ever told you you’re awfully paranoid?” she asked.

“Yes. But what is it they say - you’re only paranoid if they aren’t out to get you? In my experience, there is always someone SHIELD needs to be concerned about. Which means I’m not paranoid.”

Reaching the lab’s entrance, Coulson gave Darcy a wry, yet warm smile as he ushered her inside. She couldn’t help but respond in kind. The trepidation she had felt earlier had dissipated and she found herself relenting. Maybe Coulson wasn’t so bad after all. If anything he was rather charming. Darcy was about to continue her banter with him when she heard Jane arguing with one of the men tasked with helping her. Catching Coulson’s eye, Darcy shrugged, offering a weak apology and went to join the melee. She still didn’t completely trust SHIELD but after speaking with Coulson she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. She was fairly certain he’d do right by Jane and by extension Darcy as well.


End file.
